Tristeza destilada
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En un vaso de licor se puede perder un mundo.


**Tristeza destilada**.

_Sumario: En un vaso de alcohol se puede perder un mundo._

No era como esos días despreciables, tampoco como los mejores. Solamente sabía lo que en el momento realizaba. Tomaba la copa, veía el contenido por incontables segundos, y con un rápido movimiento desaparecía el líquido pasándolo de sus labios a su garganta. Soportaba el ansia de devolver aquel trago, y una vez asimilado, indicaba al cantinero servir una vez más.

Recargó su agotado y muy alcoholizado cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla, mirando con demasiada atención las etiquetas de las botellas que frente a él tenía. Licor, vino, brandy, marcas mediocres y de renombre; a su lado, otros caídos por el abusivo consumo del líquido; unos llorando, otros furiosos, pero sabía que aquellos que permanecían serenos eran los más peligrosos.

-_Pueden atacar en cualquier instante, lo sé por que pertenezco a su tipo_.

Llevó su mano hasta su frente cubierta, tratando de hacer a un lado sus delirios de persecusión, mientras observaba de nueva cuenta la copa y volvía a vaciarla, ignorando al cantinero que le pedía, casi en tono suplicante, detener esa intoxicación que se estaba provocando a sí mismo.

-_Él no comprende mis razones, nadie lo hace_.

Su mirada opalina se concentró en la copa, en el reflejo de sus ojos, ojos idénticos a los de ella.

-_Si tan solo te hubiera reclamado_...

Era un desperdicio pensar de esa manera. A varios años ya de haberse acatado esa situación, seguía negándose el aceptarla; comenzó a sumergirse en un mundo de trabajo intensivo y noches cargadas de alcohol en su vano intento de olvidarla, de hacerse a la idea que ella había conseguido parte de lo que siempre había querido, que ahora era feliz, que no había día en que no sonriera con autenticidad y sin miedo a repriendas.

-_Hinata-sama_...

Un dolor punzante en sus sienes se hizo presente al dejar la copa sobre la barra. Su límite. El estado que le indicaba que su conciencia estaba por ahogarse y actuaría como un bruto o incluso un imbécil si bebía una gota más.

Sacó su cartera, y dejando el equivalente justo más una propina generosa, se levantó del banquillo y enfiló sus pasos a la salida del estanquillo. Los oídos le zumbaban con fuerza por cada ruido, por mínimo que fuese, y la cabeza le daba vueltas ya.

-_Con que llegue a mi casa, estará bien_.

Pero ni él se explicaba cómo podía pensar que las cosas, sencillamente, estarán bien. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que la normalidad, por así llamarla, retornaría a su vida? ¿Cómo decir que las cosas estaban bien cuando su vida se había transformado en una rutina de sangre, misiones, alcohol y autocompasión destructiva?

Lo peor era al momento de verla, feliz, radiante, con el sol en su mirada, mientras que él parecía recién salido de las más inmundas alcantarillas, sucio, con lodo y desperdicios en el cuerpo, alma y mente. Antes sentía que estaban apartados, ahora, lo sentía mucho más, se había formado un abismo infranqueable, una muralla irrompible entre ellos. Nunca antes, aún cuando estuvieran a dos pasos de distancia, se había sentido tan lejano y ajeno a ella, y ella parecía no notarlo.

Eso, lo hacía enloquecer.

Toda su rabia, su frustración y delirios los descargaba en los encuentros sucedidos entre misiones, en extenuantes entrenamientos, ya con sus compañeros, ya con los aliados, o con aquellos que se autonombraban sus "amigos". ¿Acaso él, Neji Hyuga, con todo lo que estaba viviendo, con la vida en el abismo de la autodestrucción y su ahora irreconocible reputación, necesitaba amigos?

¡¿Qué clase de amigos eran, si no tenían ni idea de todo lo que estaba sufriendo!?

Y aquellos sentimientos, los más odiosos, crueles y despiadados, todos enfocados a esa persona, eran los que se ahogaban junto a él con el alcohol. Queria olvidarlos, arrancárselos, hacerlos a un lado, pero le era imposible.

Cuanto más tratara de olvidarlos, éstos se aferraban a su existencia, y lo obligaban a seguir en su pesimismo, en su rutina, en su autodestrucción.

-_No tengo remedio_.

Llegó como cada noche hasta su casa, casi arrastrando los pies, y derrumbándose en el primer mueble que le brindara un apoyo. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta, tampoco le importaba si alguien entraba, fuesen buenas o malas sus intenciones. Su estómago, como otras tantas noches, no resistió la tortura a la que fue sometido, y vació sobre el suelo los restos de una posible comida y parte del alcohol ingerido mezclado con su saliva. Ya limpiaría después, lo único que queria era despegar su mente de su cuerpo y exprimir un tanto su alma, de manera que nada quedara ya dentro de él, y que esa noche le brindara una tranquilidad que él conocía imposible.

Pero nada parecía estar a su favor. Un metálico sabor y la sensación de dolor en sus entrañas le rendían cuenta del daño que él mismo ocasionó en su cuerpo, y dejándose caer completamente al suelo, se disponía a dejar que el dolor se manifestara en su cuerpo, quiza le ayudaba a encontrar la paz de la inconciencia terminado el lamentable episodio, o incluso, la muerte, el final de todo sufrimiento.

_-"¡Nii-san!"_

Pudo escuchar la voz de Hinata llamándole, como si se hallara a su lado, y abriendo lentamente los ojos, parecía que todo perdía sentido.

Parecía un espectro creado por las alucinaciones generadas por el alcohol, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de las jugarretas de su subconciente. Ella había burlado la seguridad que rodeaba la casa Hyuga y se encontraba ante él, reclinándose para ponerse lo más cerca posible y auxiliarlo.

_-"Vengo por tí, a sacarte de este lugar. Naruto ya convenció a la Godaime, y después nos arreglaremos con el consejo. Por favor, nii-san, permite que te ayudemos."_

_-"¿Hinata...sama?"_

Al sentir sus cálidas manos, supo que no soñaba. Estaba ahí, dejando que sus piernas fueran el soporte de su confundida y mareada cabeza, y le miraba de forma significativa.

Nunca antes había visto ese brillo en la mirada de ella.

_-"Solo me he vuelto una carga. Si Hiashi-sama me..."_

Puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, indicándole callar, y le sonrió de esa forma tan dulce, como tantas noches la había soñado.

-"_No te preocupes, nii-san, todo estará bien"_.

Si era ella quien se lo decía, no podía ser, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mentira.

FIN.

**Nota de Iria** -_Ni me reclamen por el OoC, los abusos, falta de coherencia, etc. Es lo primero que escribo desde hace tiempo ya, y ya sea que les guste o no, es parte de mi esfuerzo, realizado por pasatiempo sin ninguna recompensa de tipo económico, solamente sus valiosos comentarios. Reitero que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de otra manera, las cosas serían muy diferentes en Shippuden (de acuerdo a lo que he leído)_


End file.
